


The Wedding Date

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ginny is a annoying, Weddings, nothing graphic, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Merlin’s beard, Harry seethes as he leans his head away, this woman just doesn’t know when to quit! “Ginny,” Harry grimaces as she sits next to him at the bar. Her gold bridesmaid dress balloons out around her as she perched on the bar stool. She looks like a snitch, and one he has no desire to catch.





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt and after many restarts I finally said to hell with it and threw it together in an hour and a half. As a result it is unbeta-ed. I MIGHT do a rewrite of it, but I make no promises.  
> There are brief mentions of unwanted touching in this so this is your warning.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hello, Harry,” a grating voice purrs in his ear.

Merlin’s beard, Harry seethes as he leans his head away, this woman just doesn’t know when to quit! “Ginny,” Harry grimaces as she sits next to him at the bar. Her gold bridesmaid dress balloons out around her as she perched on the bars tool. She looks like a snitch, and one he has no desire to catch.

The two had been a part of George and Angelina’s wedding party and while he had enjoyed helping the two plan their special day, he had dreaded the times Ginny was a part of them. At every opportunity, she had all but thrown herself at him. No matter how many times he told her he wasn’t interested or told her he was already dating someone she had apparently taken it as Harry playing hard to get and upped her antics even more.

During the wedding procession and photos, she had continuously groped his arms and waist. When the wedding party arrived at the reception hall, she dragged him onto the dance floor and proceeded to attach herself to him like an octopus.  After three songs, Harry had finally been able to detangle himself from her under the pretense of needing to rest. She had allowed it, only to follow him to the table for the wedding party and strike up a conversation with her brother and his new bride. It wasn’t long before Cormac came up to give his well wishes to the happy couple and all four were dragged into a heated debate about quidditch.

Harry had taken advantage of her distraction and slipped away to the bar in the adjoining room and ordered a glass of firewhiskey.  After 30 minutes, he had finally allowed himself to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Side eyeing Ginny who had started to blather on next to him, Harry remembers that his luck was never geared towards himself.

A hand starts to make its way up his thigh and before he can jerk his leg away, a pale hand snatches the wrist attached to it in a punishing grip and flings it away from him. A painful yelp escapes Ginny as her wrist slams into the hard wood of the bar top.

“You should know not to touch things that don’t belong to you,” a deep voice growls as two arms wrap protectively around Harry’s waist and pulls him into a warm, lean chest. The scent of spiced apples envelope his senses and he burrows himself deeper into the embrace.

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it” Harry sighs looking up into the ocean grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“I was able to get away early and wanted to surprise you,” Draco murmurs.

Harry pulls him down into a tender kiss, “Well I am most pleasantly surprised.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ginny shrieks.

Draco lifts an eyebrow at her, “Didn’t Harry tell you? I’m his date.”


End file.
